Carlos and Jasmine sitting in a tree
by chloemcg
Summary: CarlosXJasmine Oneshot. When Carlos, the oldest son of Rafael and Eva, tries to ask Jasmine, the second oldest daughter of Blu and Jewel, out. He becomes a nervous wreck and with the help of friends, Pedro, Nico, Rapper and Rico, can he do it?


**I own NOTHING of RIO. Everyone in it belongs to Bluesky studios. Except for Ricardo the Black Hawk and Rapper the red Macaw. They belong to their rightful owners.**

**BTW, I invented the couple CarlosXJasmine.**

* * *

**Carlos and Jasmine Sitting in a tree.**

* * *

It was a beautiful evening and Carlos, the oldest son of Rafael and Eva, was flying through the beautiful, lush green jungles as he hummed a song in fluent Portuguese. Carlos was almost fully grown and he was going to try and do something he wanted to do for ages: Ask for Blu's permission for him to date his daughter, Jasmine.

Carlos had talked about it with his dad and his father had suggested the perfect scene for asking a beautiful bird such as her out and Rafael, being a hopeless romantic himself, helped him by telling him which tree to go to and what time.

The sky was a beautiful orange color and the clouds were a bright pink and it bounced off of the top of the palm trees leaves and other native trees in the area.

Suddenly, a familiar black Hawk flew beside the Keel billed/Toco Toucan half breed and asked him, a smile plastering on his beak "Hi, Carlos. What's up?"

"Oh y'know. Trying to ask the bird of my dreams out." replied Carlos nervously as he bit the bottom of his orange, black tipped beak. He was utterly nervous because what would Blu say!? He would probably interrogate him to see if he really was perfect for his daughter.

Rico raised an eye ridge and told him as he flew close to him and patted the toucan's back with one large wing "Hey, there's no need to worry, Car. Ya just need to suck in the gut and ask her out."

Carlos frowned nervously at Rico a little before telling the black hawk "I...I just want to give her the best life she could have. Give her something to live for..."

Ricardo gave a small chuckle and decided to give him a helping wing. He placed two wing feathers inside his beak and a loud whistle escaped. Suddenly a red Macaw flew out from behind the trees, out of hiding.

Carlos smiled widely as he flew up to the red Macaw "Rapper, Me Amigo!"

Rapper the red Macaw smiled kindly at the young adult toucan before telling him "Carlos, I know you're worried but I am super confident you can get this right."

The young adult toucan nodded to say 'Thank you' before he began to fly off to the hollow of Blu, Jewel and their family with Rapper and Rico following close behind.

* * *

Savannah was just styling her younger sister's head feathers to make her look nice because she felt that something was going to happen to her younger sister. Something romantic.

"Oh, Jasmine! You are _so _lucky!" The big fluffy blue Macaw adolescent swooned and began to put dew drops in her head feathers in order to cleanse them.

The two young adult female Macaws were at a pond not so far from the hollow they lived in and Savannah had been talking about her little sister's upcoming date non stop and Jasmine had no idea what her big sister was talking about.

The two females sat under some beautiful dew colored leaves which were apart of a rather small tree and were shaded by the blazing orange orb in the sky as they chatted about their prince charmings' and supposed happily ever afters.

"I hope _I _get a Prince Charming someday." Savannah exclaimed as she got a pink, pretty lotus flower from a nearby tree stump before walking back over to Jasmine. Savannah always had a way with boys and would do just about anything to attract such a male.

The younger blue female Macaw rolled her brown eyes with a smile on her beak. Savannah was _always _the romantic, story book type of gal and she was also very flirtatious.

Yes, the rather big and fluffy Blue Macaw may have been a dreamer but she loved her sister to pieces and was going to see through that her foresaw dream date went well.

"Hmmm...Just need to tweak this feather here and..." Mused Savannah out loud as she was still fidgeting with her younger sister's head feather's. It took a few more seconds but the larger female moved out of the way and looked at her little sister and she stared at Jasmine with tearful teal colored eyes.

"W-Well?...How do I look?" asked Jasmine bashfully as she rubbed one wing nervously and shuffled one talon on the ground. She ducked her head down and felt fear grip on to her heart. She would never doubt the skills of her older sister of course but she still feared for her dignity. She creaked open an eye slightly to see her sister's expression and was surprised to see that Savannah's face had 3 emotions: Surprise, tons of positive emotions, and pride.

"Oh my Gosh, You look even better in this stuff then I ever imagined!" squealed the big fluffy adolescent blue Macaw Chick in pure glee as she lifted herself off the ground and took flight from only about 3 centimeters before she began to circle her younger sister in order to examine her closely.

Savannah instructed with some gentleness residing in her voice "C'mon, lemme see that beautiful figure of you'res."

Jasmine removed her wing and unducked her head and it revealed that Savannah had done just perfectly with her sister's feathers. Jasmine's head feathers had been curled up slightly around the back and had been tied with a strong blade of grass while she had a pretty pink lotus flower on the side of her head and her chest had been curled up only slightly.

It made her indeed look very pretty.

Suddenly, Savannah looked at the slowly falling sun and she exclaimed giddily as she began to enthusiastically yet gently shove her little sister "Go on or you're gonna be late!"

Jasmine giggled "Okay, okay. I'm goin'!" she exclaimed before she took off into the sky and began to make her way to the place where her sister instructed her to go to meet her mystery date.

* * *

Carlos had just perched himself at the front of Blu and Jewel's hollow, trying to get the courage to go inside. The young adult Toucan gulped as he felt his heart racing inside his chest.

"C'mon, Car. No need to get you'reself worked up!" Carlos scolded himself mentally as he began to bang a talon in a repeated manner against his long beak. He was a total nervous wreck and he didn't want Blu to ban him from seeing Jasmine again. That was the worst case scenario!

The Toco/Keel billed toucan cross knew it was too late to back up now and he needed to do this because it was now or never in this case. He put on a brave, determined face before he stridden inside the hollow's opening but he quickly lost his confidence once he was inside.

Carlos scrambled inside the hallow tree before he calmed himself, telling himself again that it was too late to back down now.

The red rimmed bellied, Toucan looked up and around the ceiling nervously and called out with a gulp, "M-Mister B-Blu?" his Portuguese-American accented voice echoed throughout the inside of the hollow as he looked around anxiously.

Suddenly, a familiar male blue Macaw landed in front of Carlos as he eyed him both cautiously and wearily. Blu took a few steps towards the frightened Toucan and asked him "So what are ya doing here, Carlos?"

"I-I-I...Um..." Stammered Carlos as he tried to spit out what he needed to say. The way the adult Blu Macaw's brown eyes were staring into Carlos' soul actually was pushing the fact that it was too late to turn back.

The Toucan keeled before Blu and confessed, not even dare looking into Blu's eyes "I _love _Jasmine with every breath in my body, señor and I wish to ask her out for a date with you're permission."

Blu continued to eye Carlos warily but he had seen this coming. He knew from the first moment Carlos and Jasmine had first met as younger chick's that they shared something special. It was uncommon that a Toucan would fall for a Macaw of course and it had never been recorded in history but now, unless he denied, Blu was in charge of setting his youngest daughter's course of life. Her love life.

The blue Macaw felt a small smile creep on his beak as he bent down and placed a wing on the pleading Toucan half breed's shoulder and told him "Carlos, I will give you permission."

Within an instant, Carlos' head shot up from the ground of the tree's inside and his amber brown eyes were as wide as dinner plates as he couldn't believe what he had just heard. Had Blu just given him permission to date Jasmine?!

"R-Really!?" Asked the young adult Toucan in disbelief as a very wide grin spread across his beak in a matter of seconds. Now his heart was practically thumping inside his chest and he felt this uncontrollable urge to fly up and do loop-de-loops.

"WHOOO!" Hollered Carlos as he flew out of the hallow's opening and spun around gracefully, give or take a little clumsily, and his tail feathers swung with his cream-colored, red-rimmed lower bellied body swinging around as he spun.

But, Blu had more to say as he pointed one single feather up in the air and interrupted the Toucan's celebration. "But!"

Carlos stopped and looked at the adult Macaw with a confused frown and an arched eye ridge. What else did the adult Macaw have to say? He swooped down and landed talons first in front of Blu and gave him a patient look.

Blu was surprised. He thought Carlos would be impatient but in fact he was the complete opposite. He cleared his throat before telling the young adult Toucan "But, I'll give ya a warning. Every step of the way with you're life with Jasmine is gonna be a test and if, and only if, you complete these challenges; you'll have my blessing."

Carlos nodded with a determined smile spread across his beak and his ebony feather's blew slightly in the gentle breeze that brewed that evening. He stood straight before puffing out his chest, similar to a puffin's, and did a winged salute and told Blu with his american-Portuguese accent sounding gentle and filled to the brim with glee "I won't let ya down, Sir."

Blu smiled and told the Keel billed/Toco toucan half-breed whilst patting the top of the Mohawk-like head feather's which lined across his head with a rather long, blue-feathered wing "Now, Get going."

Carlos nodded before taking off to go fetch Jasmine, once again hollering in celebration and doing loop-de-loops as he sang a song which echoed through the evening.

* * *

Jasmine had suddenly perched herself upon a branch which wasn't very far from the hollow nor the pound where she had exited from recently before she turned her head and began to preen her feathers. Jewel and her little brother, Bobby, had went to the Samba club in town to try and socialize with other birds because poor Bobby was beginning to get very shy around other's, especially females. His condition has actually gotten quite bad because now whenever he sees _any_ female bird, he throws up right on the spot which is followed by fainting.

The female suddenly stopped preening her bright blue feathers fore, she had heard the sound of flapping wings coming towards her. She guessed _THIS _was the bird who was going to take her out this evening and ask her out.

She looked up and scanned the area of who it could be and found none other then Carlos the toucan flying towards her, panting and huffing as he flew tiredly. Jasmine rolled her chocolate brown eyes with a smile on her pretty beak. She should've known it would be Carlos.

The Toucan flew on the branch she was on and perched beside the female adolescent blue macaw and asked her with a smile on his own black-tipped beak and he gently nudged Jasmine with one side of his body "Hey...Ya wanna go with me somewhere?"

Jasmine smiled and nodded, actually revealing her new look to Carlos and the Toucan felt his heart stop and his body immobilize as he examined her new feather do.

The lotus in her feathers, in the side of her head, made her look flawless and the way her feathers were curled up a little at the back and tied into a bob made her look magnificent. She always looked amazing in the eyes of Carlos but now...She looked stunning.

"W-Whoa..." sighed Carlos dreamily as his eyes drooped lovingly towards the female Blue Macaw "...You look beautiful..."

But then Carlos exclaimed, slamming a wing to his forehead as a look of guilt smacked itself on to his facial features "AYE! I mean, I, Uh, You always look beautiful but now you look superb." The bird began to scramble around in panic, shaking the branch the two were perched upon shake like mad "No! I mean, You always look superb but you know..." Carlos thought for a moment before coming up with the right word "Magnificent!"

Unfortunately, however, that word _still _wasn't good enough and he began to panic as the cream-bellied, red-rimmed toucan began to shake and bounce the branch so much that Jasmine was beginning to feel nauseous and it took a moment for her eyes to stop spinning. She knew Carlos was most likely nervous but _this _was close to the point of vomiting and fainting so sucking in her breath so she could keep her own lunch inside, she stood to her talons and made her way towards the panicky toucan half-breed.

After extending a wing and placing it upon Carlos' shoulder, she smiled kindly at him and Carlos began to calm down himself and he smiled back before he took her wing and bowed in a gentle man kind of way before suggesting to her as he pointed towards the west side of the jungle "Ladies first?"

Jasmine smiled before she flapped her wings and lifted herself off the branch by a few feet and she flew off towards the west side where Carlos had pointed and the Toucan had followed, grabbing a small, delicate blue flower as he took off into the orange skies.

Eventually, the two found the spot they were searching for and sat on the delicate branch of a cherry blossom tree which sat upon a hill, revealing the cities sights. Of course, so not the ruin the surprise, Carlos had placed his two wings over Jasmine's eyes to act as a blind fold and boy, was she impatient.

"So..." Began Jasmine as she folded her wings in slight annoyance "May you _PLEASE _remove you're wings now?"

Carlos chuckled and rolled his eyes skywards. Jasmine was hardly ever impatient and it was always a wonder of how she would cope blindfolded and now he was finding out right this moment! The Toco/Keel billed Toucan hybrid made a grumble of approvement before he removed his ebony wings and Jasmine saw the most prettiest sights she had ever saw.

Rio De Janeiro's skies was a beautiful mix of orange and a vibrant pink and the clouds were also a bright pink but they stood out for the whole view. The Moon was just rising into the sky, the buildings and hills were beyond from where they were and fireworks were firing into the sky, the colors including; a dark clover green, a blood red and a midnight purple.

Jasmine's eyes sparkled in awe as she stared at the glittering fireworks. Her beak hung open slightly and she felt a pair of wings wrap around her shoulders and embrace her for a gentle, secret hug.

But little did the couple know, Rapper, Rico, Nico and Pedro all hid behind a nearby tree which lead back into the jungle and Rico made a wing gesture which looked kind of like he was shooing the three birds and he mouthed "The times now."

The three birds got the message and Pedro, Nico and Rapper all flew into a center behind the two love-birds and Nico began to sing a love song, swaying as he flew up into the air with Rapper beat boxing along with Pedro humming the tune of the song.

The yellow canary sang, flapping his wings and using his bottle cap hat as a tambourine as he flapped one wing to keep himself in the air and held the other in his other wing and used his feet to tap it.

"Would you dance,  
If I asked you to dance?  
Would you run,  
And never look back?  
Would you cry,  
If you saw me crying?  
And would you save my soul, tonight?"

Carlos and Jasmine hugged closely on the branch, nuzzling their necks and rubbing the tips of their beaks as the fireworks crackled and banged in the background, emitting different lights in front of them. Nico had decided to skip to the chorus of the song as he looked down at Rapper who slowed his beat boxing down to a minimum whilst Pedro continued to hum the tune of the chorus as Nico sang it, Rapper The red Macaw swayed from side to side and Pedro swayed the opposite way as the cool night air began to replace the warm crispy air.

"I can be your hero, baby.  
I can kiss away the pain.  
I will stand by you forever.  
You can take my breath away."

Carlos began to smile and he stopped nuzzling Jasmine before he let go of her wings and placed his own ebony ones on top, smiling at her warmly before he felt his heart beat warmly and as each beat was made to pump life into his body, it constantly emitted warm fuzzy feeling. The young adult Toucan had never felt this much love for anyone before. It felt amazing and Carlos looked at Jasmine and she looked at him back.

But as Pedro hummed the instrumental part, Carlos gulped nervously. His heart was now beginning to hammer inside his chest as he brought his wing to her face and made her look at him. His breathing was slowed and he felt his throat and chest tighten so he couldn't breathe nor speak alas somehow, he managed to speak but his voice was rather croaky.

"J-Jasmine?" began Carlos as he looked deep inside the blue Macaw's chocolate brown irises and Jasmine responded "Yes, Car?" She looked also into Carlos' amber eyes.

Finally, after many painfully long moments of stuttering, The Toucan half-breed finally managed to choke something out "My dear Jasmine. I know we may be rather different in many ways and I may be rather wild at times but..." The young adult Toucan swallowed a hard lump in his throat "...Ever since the day we met, and I was pretty much the weakest in my family, I was able to feel not like a weakling but a fighter and you can't really be a fighter unless there's something to fight for..."

"Oh, I just wanna hold you.  
I just wanna hold you.  
Oh yeah. "

The adolescent Toucan told the young adult female Blue Macaw with a determined frown on his black-tipped beak "Its _you_, Jazz." He spoke with pure seriousness in his voice "You're mi corazón. My Soul. My strength to fly." He gulped for the fourth or third time this evening as he tried to get his game on "My everything. I would gladly take a sickness or a bullet for you and I dream about you every night and you're beauty and care for other's inspire me greatly."

Jasmine found that her breath was taken away as she stared at him, a smile spread widely across her beak as she heard every passionate word the rather clumsy Toucan had spoken. She never thought Carlos would feel like this about her and she shyly nodded at the Toucan, patiently waiting for him to continue his inspiring love speech.

"Am I in too deep?  
Have I lost my mind?  
Well I don't care...  
You're here, tonight."

"I...I think you're the most gorgeous, most kind-hearted bird I have ever met and I..." Carlos gulped again as a large knot had formed inside his throat, making it ever so harder to say his feelings and after he swallowed bravely and sighed, he finally confessed "I love you, Jasmine Grecianna Gunderson. Do you love me as well?"

Jasmine didn't know what to say. Carlos had just done the bravest thing ever and he was usually shy and a little clumsy but still...He had actually admitted his feelings for her and she felt the same way. Ever since the both of them were little chick's, they shared a close friendship to one another and he was the one trying to be cool all the time. Was it all probably to impress her?

Instead of an answer, She lunged at Carlos and wrapped her wings around Carlos' neck before she placed her beak to his and the both of them shared a long, passionate kiss, the fireworks exploding in the background and into beautiful colors in front of the two love birds.

"I can be your hero, baby.  
I can kiss away the pain.  
And I will stand by you, forever.  
You can take my breath away.  
You can take my breath away."

The 4 birds all quietly cheered and flew up into the air and had done flips, swoops and loop-di-loops in celebration. Nico wing-fived Pedro before doing a chest pound whilst Rico and Rapper twirled and spun in the air and did a tango like victory dance whilst in mid air.

They _knew _this would work! It was a foolproof plan and nobody could spoil it. Well...Maybe except for an idiot of course. But they had never felt more happier in their entire lives!

"I can be your hero."

As Nico finished singing, The four birds continued to watch form afar but they saw that Carlos had looked sideways on at them and winked at them, silently saying 'Thanks for the help', but this action caused him to slip and he and Jasmine fell out of the tree and landed on the soft grass hill the tree was standing on. Carlos had landed on the bottom and Jasmine had unintentionally used him as a cushion and the two laughed in joy before Carlos handed Jasmine the small flower he had picked up and they once again hugged each other as they wrapped their wings around one another and pressed their beaks together.

It turns out that the birds were not alone as a mysterious figure was watching them from a very far distance. He was clearly a parrot due to the grey beak but he wore a black-grey cloak in order to hide his identity. A wicked smile twitched upon his beak as he said in a whisper, his voice being revealed as one unrecognized and dark as well as harsh "Oh yes...These seem to be the right birds." The mysterious bird swallowed and said "Now those secrets shall be all mine."

* * *

**Thats the end of this story folks! What do you think? Just so you know, Rapper the Red Macaw belongs to Author: Rapper the Red Macaw and Rico the Black hawk belongs to: Ricardo the Black hawk. **

**Both of whom are VERY talented authors and this is my very first story whilst on the Community of Rio Best Authors and it is a HUGE honor to be alongside those talented writers. **

**Anyways, there will be a sequel to this but I'll need to think about the plot a bit more first until I decide. Reviews would be hugely appreciated thanks.**

**Carlos, Jasmine, Savannah and Bobby are all real characters in Rio and I do NOT own them. The only bird I do own is the mysterious bird at the end.**


End file.
